


Apologia

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [703]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Episode: s03e10 Probie, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 17:11:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11063463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Tony is dealing with the paperwork from the cop shooting McGee did and realizes he needs to have another talk with McGee.





	Apologia

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 04/04/2001 for the word [apologia](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2001/04/04/apologia).
> 
> apologia  
> A formal defense or justification, especially of one's opinions, position, or actions.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #361 Letting Go.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Apologia

Shootings especially when they result in the death of a policeman generate so much paperwork. Tony stared at McGee’s apologia for the cop he shot. He needed to go through and approve it as the SFA. That way Gibbs didn’t have to read it. Everyone knew how much Gibbs hated paperwork.

The problem was Tony couldn’t sign off on the report McGee had made justifying his actions because he could tell McGee hadn’t let go of his guilt. “McGee with me.” Tony barked.

“Tony?” McGee questioned.

“Now, McGee.” Tony commanded, heading into the elevator.

McGee sighed and followed Tony into the elevator.

Once the doors closed, Tony pressed the force stop button on the elevator. “Why are you still feeling guilty? You were right to take the shot.”

“It’s still a human life, Tony, and it’s my first. I can’t just get over it that easily.” McGee murmured.

“I know. Believe me I know, but you need to rewrite your report so that it doesn’t sound like you were at fault. You weren’t at fault. Don’t let them try and take you out on a technicality just because you’re feeling guilty right now. I have faith in you. So does Gibbs. Don’t lose sight of the human life and the value it has, but your life has value too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
